¿Quién es Garry?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Es una pregunta que se hace el padre de Ib, al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de su pequeña hija. Nunca pensó que iba a ser una persona tan importante para ella.


— ¿Quién es Garry? —Inquirió con profundo interés al oír ese nombre pronunciado de los labios de su pequeña niña, quien en ese momento estaba dormida en sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación, después de quedarse dormida leyendo.

Por supuesto lo hizo en su mente, ya que no quería despertarla. Pero verla esbozar una sonrisa luego de pronunciar ese nombre, provoco que algo en su interior resurgiera. Unos deseos de saber quién era el mocoso del que se había enamorado.

Por supuesto el no utilizaba ese vocabulario. Pero como todo quedaba entre su mente y el, se tomó su libertad para maldecir e imaginar tomar de su remera al niño que su hija se había enamorado.

¡Por favor! ¡Era una niña de 9 años!

No podía tener tiempo para el amor, solo en sus muñecas y... muñecas. (De acuerdo no jugaba con muñecas) y claro ella era muy madura para su edad y podía leer libros avanzados si quería. Pero no era suficiente madura para el amor.

Y por eso al depositarla en su cama y arroparla, quien para su mala suerte escucho de nuevo el nombre "Garry" musitado por su hija. Se decidió que iba a averiguar quién era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, el padre de Ib se despertó con un objetivo en mente descubrir quién es Garry. Razón por la cual no fue a trabajar para investigar, sin decírselo antes a su esposa. Porque claro no quería sufrir las consecuencias si se entera.

La siguió con el auto y todo normal. Ella iba a la escuela sola como debe ser. Bueno, en realidad, no debería caminar sola. Sin embargo como eran unas pocas cuadras, no la acompañaban, además de que ella decía que estaba bien para no importunar a sus padres.

— Es una buena niña —No pudo evitar decir en su mente el padre de Ib— Una que no debería tener novio hasta los treinta años.

Continúo siguiéndola y aún seguía andando sola. Sin compañía de un género masculino, como debe ser. Entro al establecimiento y él la siguió detrás. A una distancia prudente.

Notando que se dirigía al salón, cuando entro al salón y le pregunto a las preceptoras si había un niño llamado Garry dijo que no estaba en sus registros. Tampoco en los otros cursos. Nada, nada y nada.

¿Quién es Garry?

Volvió a preguntarse, ahora asomando en el salón de su hija. Tan sospechosamente que el conserje que estaba ahí, lo encaro. Sin embargo al oír esa interrogante salir de sus labios. En cambio pregunto:

— ¿Me buscas? —Una pregunta que hizo que el padre de Ib se girara su cuello como el exorcista.

— ¿Eres Garry?

— Sí, así es —Contesto amablemente el hombre de mayor edad. Tendría unos sesenta y pico.

El señor se quedó sin habla. Su hija le gustaba un anciano. ¡Prácticamente seria su abuelo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Su hija debe tener problemas!

La vena de la irracionalidad ataco y agarro del cuello de su uniforme y lo jalo hacia él.

— ¿Que le hiciste a mi dulce Ib?

— ¿Ib? —Preguntó asustado el anciano. A punto de agarrarle un ataque cardiaco— ¿Quién es Ib?

— ¡Mi hija! —Gritó exaltado— Mi dulce niña que se enamoró de usted.

— ¿De mí? —Preguntó asombrado sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Yo también no lo creo! —Ahora soltándolo— ¡Debe ser un error! ¡Lo sé! ¿Quién es Garry? Si no es un niño de la escuela, no sé de donde puede ser.

— ¿Tal vez de un programa de televisión?

— No, ella no es de mirar televisión —Contestó— ¡Pero lee libros! —Refutó su mente.

Empezó a asentir hacia a sí mismo y dando agradecimientos como disculpa se fue de ahí. Aunque tampoco podía ir a trabajar porque llevaría tres horas de retraso.

Así que espero a Ib a que salga de la escuela para llevarla a casa. Estaba metido en el auto cuando la vio salir mirando hacia los dos costados como esperando alguien.

¿Esperando a alguien?

Y con los ojos bien abiertos. Noto como alguien desaliñado ¿Que tenía en el cabello? ¿Una alga? y con la gabardina toda hecha girones, llegaba hacia ella y le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza.

¿Quién es ese?

Pregunto despectivamente. Saliendo rápidamente del auto y yendo hacia los dos que estaban muy felices.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó poniéndose enfrente de su hija— ¿Y qué estás haciendo con mi hija?

El individuo se sorprendió, pero solo duro un segundo. Luego se recompuso y con toda la elegancia que parecía que no poseía. Dijo soy Garry.

Unas palabras que hicieron que dejara de respirar. Y Garry tampoco cuando el padre de Ib lo agarró del cuello de su gabardina.

— ¿Tu eres Garry? Preguntó con unas ansias de asesinarlo.

Pero igual no lo hizo y menos si su hija le pedía y tironeaba de él que no lo mate.

— ¿Que es para ti?

Le cuestiono a su hija sin todavía soltarlo pero aligerando el agarre. En su mente espetaba que si ella decía novio, lo mataba.

— Mi amigo —Contestó con simpleza como una niña de nueve años en momentos así debe responder.

 **...**

Había pasado seis años desde que Ib tenía como amigo alguien de diez años mayor que ella por lo que le conto se hicieron amigos en la galería de arte.

Amigos.

Una amistad que estaba seguro el padre de Ib que no iba a durar, ya que veía a su hija con una infinita alegría cada vez que veía a Garry. Tenía quince años una edad en la que el amor florecía. Un amor que estaba segura que de niña había sentido por él. Un amor que estaba seguro de extinguir si este empezaba a avivar sus llamas.

Amigos.

Siempre le preguntaba a Garry si eran amigos. Él contestaba que sí. Igual suponía que lo hacía más por instinto, después de todo el primer día que lo conoció. Supo que tenía una escopeta.

Amigos

Eso es lo que debían seguir siendo, pero no. Ya no eran amigos cuando vio besándolos, cuando escucho esa promesa de que se casarían cuando sea mayor de edad.

Y la bolsa que intentaba sostener. Se le cayó de sus manos. Haciendo un ruido sonoro en la sala.

— ¿Pusiste tu manos en una niña de 9 años? —Preguntó con una furia contenida en los puños cerrados que quería estrellarlos en la cara de Garry.

— No, no, no —Negaba con las manos mientras daba pasos hacia atrás en un intento de protegerse— No la he tocado todavía.

— ¡¿Como que todavía?! —Le preguntó sin ocultar la furia que estaba saliendo de él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Pero las ganas de pegarle fueron contenidas cuando su hija se puso enfrente de Garry protegiéndolo.

— ¡Padre! —Gritó— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! —Con las manos en alto— ¡Garry es mi novio!

Un grito de emoción fue escuchado en la sala, producto de su madre y un estruendo de algo chocando contra el suelo, producto de su padre.

Solo una oración resonó antes de desmayarse en la mente del hombre: "Ib, tiene novio"

 **...**

Habían pasado tres años. Unos tres años más largos y horribles de su vida. Su hija tenía novio. Tenía otra figura masculina en su vida, tenía alguien más que la protegería y amaría.

Un hombre que la ama. De verdad la ama y lo podía comprobar cada vez que veía que Garry tenía sus ojos brillosos al ver a su hija Ib y ahora seguía teniéndolos mientras esperaba que llegara al altar. Ansioso y nervioso. Esperándola, aguardando.

No quería dejarla a su lado, no quería entregarla. No porque, no creía que fuera digno Garry para su hija. Sino porque era su dulce niña.

Al llegar al altar, no se la dio. Sino que miro a los ojos al su futuro yerno.

— Espero que la cuides, que la protejas... —Empezó a decir el padre de Ib y sin poder evitar, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, una costumbre que no se le iba— Es mi hija.

— La protegeré con mi vida —Sus palabras tenían un tono de seriedad y sus ojos reflejaban una determinación que lo hizo estremecer.

— Padre, ya déjalo —Ib salió al rescate, poniéndose entre los dos como en los viejos tiempos— Va a ser mi esposo.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras lo liberaba. Su inconsciente había tenido un deja-vu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la ceremonia llego a su fin, cuando se besaron, cuando juraron estar en todas las adversidades. Una pregunta resonó en su mente:

— ¿Quién es Garry?

Su cabeza volvió a preguntar y ahora lo sabía, podía contestar seguro que para su hija es la persona que el resto de su vida quiere al lado estar. Simple, es el amor de su vida.


End file.
